Mistakes are made
by websurferx
Summary: Whatat else may have happened when Ana tells Christian she's pregnant. Does everything go smoothly? Or will mistakes be made that will never be cheating/death. (Change from fsog plot)(future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Hi this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please be kind and please comment and follow. Constructive critisism is welcome. So please enjoy.**

As I sit and pick through my food I think about what's going to happen. I know that Christian is not going to be happy that's a no brainer, but it's the impending wave of fury that I'm terrified of . Maybe I can hold this off wait another couple days and figure out what I should do. But I know that's not an option I have to face this. I know he is getting mad just because I'm not eating my food properly, Oh my fifty I know that one day he will become an amazing father.

I wring my hands together under the table, avoid eye contact as much as I can and give short and to the point answers knowing that I can't trust my voice at the moment. This of course doesn't go without notice and I see him get more and more frustrated as the minutes go by It's not long before he brings it up again.

'That's it Ana, tell me what is wrong I now that this is not just about your father!' I can here the anger spewing over in his voice and I know that it's now or never.

'I'm pregnant' I whisper so quietly that I doubt he heard me. But I see his face fall and his jaw drop, the fork he wad holding falls and for a moment there is complete silence.

'What?' He says his voice breaking slightly this is the only indication that he is taken off guard.

'I'm pregnant' I repeat slightly louder and I raise my head to look at his face .

His jaw clenched as well as his fists and I can see the anger build in his eyes . I ready myself for what is to come next.

'What the fuck do you mean you're pregnant! I thought you were on birth control, how the fuck could you be so stupid for fuck sake'

'I'm so sorry Christian the shot must of failed but it will be okay right?I'm sure you will be an amazing father.' He stands and begins to pace his hands running through his copper locks his breathing quickening.

'How the fuck could you know that Ana I know nothing about kids all they do is puke and shit and fuck everything up! Did you plan this was this your plan all along if so well done Mrs Grey! He is now shouting and has caught Taylor's attention to the room but he tells him to leave and he does with an uneasy expression on his face. I know that he and Sawyer will be watching the cameras now in case Christian loses his cool.

What he just said processes in my mind and it effects me more than any amount of rage he could have thrown at me or any type of punishment fucks he could have done to me. How dare he accuse me of using him.

'How dare you! You think that I don't love you? Well guess what Mr grey, master of the universe, It takes more than one person to have a kid you played a part in this too' This child was made out of love not hate I will not stand here and take this shit from you!' I realise this was the wrong thing to say as he turns and slams his fist against the table and then kicks it over throwing cutlery and food onto the ground .

He stalks towards me before growling at me 'You had one fucking job and you couldn't even do that don't you see what you have done Ana I wanted to travel the world with you, none of that is possible now with a fucking baby on the way! I have to get out of here' He growls before spinning round towards the elevator I notice that both taylor and Sawyer have appeared at the door

'Where are you going? You can't just run away from this Christian!'

'Watch me.' He says before turning. Oh God oh no he can't go I need him here as reassurance that we are okay I feel tears beginning to form and without thinking I reach out to grab him. And as soon as my hand touches his back he tenses and lashes out in fear and anger sending the back of his hand to my cheekbone.

I feel my self fall from surprise and hit my head slightly of the ground before I register any pain. His hand had a ring on and I feel that it broke skin and I can feel a bruise form already. A throbing pain begins immediately in my cheek and a slight ache on the back of my head. The shock of everything that happened hits me and the room is silent for only a moment before I look up at Christian.

His face gas fallen and his eyes are full of pain fear and worry his hand that struck me is still slightly raised before he looks at my hand and then back at me again. He falls to his knees before me and reached out to touch me and out of I flinch away moving away from him quickly. I feel guilty seeing the look of pain cross his face but I can't help it. He looks like a helpless child.

Within seconds Sawyer and Taylor are between myself and Christian Sawyer is helping me to my chair and checking my face while I see Taylor fighting to keep christian away from me.

'Sir I'm sorry but you need to back up now' He says whilst trying to move Christian away from me.

'Fuck you, you work for me!'Christian shouts.

'Yes I do and it is one of my jobs to keep Mrs grey safe from danger at all times and right now I do not know if she is safe around you' oh my God I still haven't moved I feel Sawyer checking my face and calling Gail in to help but my eyes are trained on my husband.

His face is now an unreadable mask and I beg him with my eyes to stay but it is no use.

'I'm sorry I... I need to...I can't...I have to go...' He says before turning to the elevator Taylor close on his tail.

_Oh God oh God oh God _is all I can think before I burst into tears into Gails shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note **

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story I hope you enjoy what is to come. PS let me know if you want a chapter from Christians point of view **

**Ana**

As I watch Christian walk away a thousand thoughts cross my mind _Oh no, what just happened? What will I do now? What will I do about the baby? _I don't notice that I have been silently crying until I feel Gails warm hands stroking the side if my head whilst wiping my tears away. I flinch once her hand brushes against my newly bruised cheek and instantly feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

'I'm so sorry Gail I'll help you clean this up' I whisper as I get on my knees to try and pick up some of the broken glass that has spread out over the white marble floor. 'No Ana stop! Oh look you have cut your hand come with me.' She gently takes my uncut hand and leads me away towards the kitchen. 'And do not take responsibility for this it Is not your fault do you hear me!' I nod.

'Um Gail how much of that did you hear?' I ask

'I'm sorry Ana but I heard it all' She looks up at me embarrassed but I'm actually to have someone to talk to. I notice that she has my hand neatly bandaged and has an ice pack ready for my face.

'This is going to be a horrible bruise Ana, I'm sorry to say. You also have quite a deep cut here may I stitch it for you?' She has a distasteful look on her face and I can tell she is angry even though she gets to hide it.

I nod and look down at my shaking hands. 'It's my fault he was angry and stressed out, I should have known he would lash out at any touch.' I tell myself. But my subconscious has other things to say on the matter._' Don't dare make excuses for what he has done' _and for once in my life I agree with her. I'm so sick of this shit! I'm so confused and I need to talk to somebody.

Within two minutes Gail has my cheek stitched and cleaned. By this time I have made up my mind on what to do.

'Gail I am going to spend the night at Kate's apartment and I would appreciate it if you do not tell Christian where I am. He will know where I am by morning but I need time away I don't think I can stay here much longer.' I see my hands begin to shake and I feel hysterics rising but I cannot breakdown again.

Gail nods and put everything away quickly before returning to my side and taking my hands and pulling me into a motherly hug I melt into the embrace and slightly relax.

'I understand Ana none of this is healthy for a child I promise that I will say nothing but I can't promise the same for Sawyer. You stay here and I will go pack you a bag, but don't try and sleep I'm slightly worried about when you hit your head.'

'Thank you Gail I really appreciate this' And I do if I stay I don't know how much longer I can control the tears that may come. So instead I keep my self busy I don't try and clean knowing that I am in no state of mind to touch dangerous objects. So instead I ask Sawyer to bring the car around as he has been standing aside this whole time, I can tell that he is seething in anger and I know that he thinks of me as his little sister but he needs to keep his cool to stay in this job.

Gail returns with a travel bag and hugs me tightly before sending me out the door.

'Don't worry about any thing Ana. It will be okay.' She whispers tapping my stomach lightly almost as a reminder of the state that I am in. AS IF I NEED A REMINDER!

I climb into the car and wrap my arms around my legs and stare out the window not staring at anything in particular but lost my thoughts until I here Sawyers voice telling me that I have arrived.

I check my phone _ 0 New messages_ It hits me like a stab in the gut, where is he?

I arrive outside of Kate's door I have sent Sawyer home but I know that he will just wait in the car .I feel the tears start again and I quickly knock hoping that she heard me.

I am met at the door by a shirtless Elliot, when he sees me at first he has a grin on his face but as soon as he sees the state that I am in his face drops and the grin is replaced by a mask of anger and fear.

'Holy shit Ana! Omg are you okay? Kate get in here quick' His hand moves toward my cheek and I flinch away and I see his eyes darken before Kate comes into view.

She looks at me for a moment before rushing over and pulling my into a tight bear hug barely letting me breath but i don't care I breakdown into her shoulder and allow the torrents of tears to rundown my face.

'ANA WHAT HAPPENED? DID CHRISTIAN DO THIS... I SWAER TO FUCK I WILL KILL THE BASTERD IF HE DID THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND,ANA PLEASE TALK TO ME!'

She pulls my into the sitting room and onto the couch before staring at me. Am very tears spewing over her hardened eyes. Across the rooms see Elliot, who usually is very happy and calm, looking as if he would commit murder at any point.

She reached out touch my face and I see Elliot bring in an ice pack. It's only beginning to really hit what just happened.

'Christian he... it was ...my fault... accident' that is all I can manage out between gasps if air.

'That son of a bitch!' I here Elliot scream before he stalks toward the door.

'Elliot stop, please there is no point I don't know where he is'

'So he can hit you and then leave expecting no one to do anything about it! I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his ass he'll be tasting rubber for weeks!'

'Please that's not all there is more to it than you think'

'Well then it had better be fucking good Ana because I'm really fucking pissed right now' He sees me flinch t his words and I see him soften slight my before saying' i knowingly are trying to protect him and I get it but he can't get away with something like this. '

'I'm pregnant' silence falls upon the room before I hear Kate scream in happiness

'OMG Ana that's amazing but I have no idea what this has to do with Christian' I can see the cogs turning in her mind and she quickly pieces one and two together.

'How dare he that fucking bastard.'

Before either of them go out on a manhunt for Christian I tell them the full story leaving out no details I need to take breaks in between lines as I begin to cry Elliot makes me tea and Kate is holding me by the time I'm done it is almost midnight. I think that they both agree it's to late to be doing anything now. But neither of them are any less mad than they were before.

Kate offices me her spare room for as long as I need it and I am grateful. I am about to get up and head to bed when my phone buzzes alerting me if a text a glimmer of hope sparks in my chest when I see it's from Christian . But the reality is very different from expectations

**From Christian **

**To Ana **

**I will not be home tonight, deal with the problem I expect it to be cleared up by the time I'm back.**

I fall on my knees and grab Kate's hand once more.

What does he mean deal with it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

Sorry guys to have to be doing this but I feel as if I need to clear some things up.

#1 If you haven't guessed it already you can probably see that I am not a very good speller many of you have brought this up and since I can't reply to you all individually I have decided to just explain myself here. You see I have my junior cert which is basically a very big exam coming up quite soon and this means that along with every thing I do outside of school I can only write from eleven o clock onwards. This means that I am going to be making some mistakes and I understand that I shouldn't let this happen and it is no excuse but I just want you guys to understand. I will try harder!

#2 From the anonymous replies and private messages I have been getting I see that many people are getting really mad at what I have been writing and have been insulting me over it. The answer from me is simple Do Not Read On. If you don't like what I'm doing that's fine but don't try and assume that I am a sadist from reading the first chapter. I do not support domestic violence as has been mentioned already.

#3 Yes I do plan on making this a happily ever after but I do have some plans for before hand. There will be no cheating and no divorce but she won't forgive him right away I wanna give Ana a bit more development as a character.

#4 To my anonymous commenter: I am not a Christian hater I love Ana and Christian together I am not trying to get everybody to hate him if I didn't like the story and its characters I wouldn't be spending time writing about them now would I? If my story is pathetic as you call it please do not read I don't want people like you who assume they can talk shit about a person just because they are behind a screen, to be reading my story and about my spelling refer Back to point 1. Thank you.

If that is all I hope you now slightly understand more of what is happening . Next chapter coming soon... let me know if you want a Christian pov and I'll talk to you guys later. BYE!


End file.
